The Story of Fonorak Nui
Chapter 1 Fighting. Why does it always have to be fighting? I thought as I smashed the headplate of a rahkshi in. I whirrelled around and cut off the top of a Vhakis staff, before moving on to the next one. Toa Ignika flew by my audio receptor, just then, a makuta speared on the spiked end of his skyboard. he quickly decapitated it and a bottle collected the antedermis. then stored it in a specail part of his skyboard.I channelled my air power into my spear, and sent a concentrated blast of air at a rahkshi, stunning it, and then using my shadow powers to cut off the things eyesight. Did I mention I was a toa of Element? It goes like this. I was just one toa of ice in Takanuvas army, but I was different from all the others. Toa Ignika said that in a alternate universe I used an alternate version of his mask to reanimate a great spirit, and then it it my soul here. Odd 'cauze I dont remember any of this. I do know that that was the first time anyone of us had heard him talk. Cause for celebration right? anyway, a few months after that The makutas leader Icarax, took me to his lair, and tried to do experements on me, thinking I'd become a toa of shadow. and ice. Thats when, due to his aid's idiocy, a jar containing a little bit of every elemrntal power fell into the vat. it melded with me and became part of me. Now I can control every element, except time and life cause those are exclusive to iggy ( my nickname for toa ignika.) and the vahi. my name used to be matoro. now it's croakator. Didn't I tell you that? no? huh. So, back to the battl- ouch! that hurt. Going down. Chapter 2 I woke up in I guess what was supposed to be a holding cell. weird. it looks like kikanalo waste. but the weird part is that they had Makuta elkra guarding it. Isn't it common knowledge with the toa that she is an agent for the order of Mata Nui? weird anyway I struck up a conversation, and she just shot me with chain lightning. and said she worked for the BOAF (Brotherhood Of Allied Forses) now and no other Why would you work for the makuta" I asked. And she said they pay better". weird. well heres a brief outline of Fonorak Nui. basically from the air, it looks like a cylindrical V with a dessert in the bottom, and a metallic protodermis beam on one side that supports the halves. But in the ocean. it is a whole different story. we have a larger version of above water. and the tips of the "V" end with a stone cord barely large enough for a matoran to walk in, that connects each half of the "V" below water to the "V" above water. Cool huh? Chapter 3 Meltrikx lumbered twords where toa Nikro stood over the unmoving form of makuta hera. Croakator, had long scince beeen gone from the fight and no one knew where he was. he listened to Nikro talking to his prisoner. Mata nui, did he ever shut up? "well hera I cant say I didn't warn you. and you can't say that you can fight when all you can hear are the sound of your own thoughts. Quite comforting seeing as I'm about to kill you." the toa said.suddently nikro was blasted off of hera as Mezkili blew off his smoking claw. Meltrikx lumbered over and stabbed the end of his spear into the ground. A tremor shot through the ground knocking Mezkili off his feet but he just got right back up and gave Meltrikx a wry smile." oh, so its you Xian. But I can't call you a xiian now? no, not after what the pit did to you." "I'll show you just what the pit gave me Makuta!" Meltrikx screamed as he activated his mask of parallisys. Mezkili stiffined and then visibly relaxed. " you fool my mask of absorbtion will take anything you throw at me and just make it feel like a light poke. Lets see if you can say the same." he said as he blasted a stream of chain lightning at Meltrikx. Meltrikx screamed as the lightning disintegrated a portion of his chest armor.. he than looked up at mezkili. and called upon the element he represented. the ground beneath mezkili's feet began to froth and churn and before he could activate his mask, he was sucked into the puddle. "acidic quicksand. Let's see you try to absorb that." Meltrikx said as he walked off to aid nikro against Hera. Chapter 4 Meltrikx Saw that something was wrong immediatly there was hera standing over nikro, who looked dead enraged meltrikx used his seismic spear to send nikro flying away from hera. he then shot his zamor launcher at hera. the sphere hit her in the shoulder and began to disintegrate her armor, and the esscnce within it. Hera screamed and cut her shoulder off, just above the burning part. she turned around to face Meltrikx when she stiffened and the ground beneath her feet opened and caused her to lide in. a second later it snapped shut. "Odd." Meltrikx said " usually she's a better fighter than tha-" but berfore he could finish his scentence, a last of power struck him in the back knocking him off balance. Meltrikx whirelled arround to see who had dare strike him, and saw the last being he wanted to see: Icarax. The leader of theBOAF walked twords meltrikx, his sword crackling with electricity. as they clashed, Meltrikx noticed that, while icarax had activated his whirelling shield array, he had just let it aquire speed. Taking advantage of meltrikx's distraction, Icarax punched him in the stomach, and cut off the lower half of his leg with his sword. as Meltrikx screamed in pain, Icarax plunged his sword into Meltrikx's exposed chest. as Meltrikx sank to the ground, Icarax walked away saying, "Shame. He was almost a worthy oponent." Chapter 5 Meltrikx woke upto see Takanuva, Croakator, Daku, scetha,and toa Ignika hovering over him. Takanuva smiled when he saw that meltrikx was awake "you're lucky to be alive." He said. " if Ignika hadnt found you when he did..." "Shush. I need to concentrate." Croakator said. he then called iron from his hands, and molded it into the rough form of a leg. Scetha, a veteran toa of iron then carved out the finer details and graftedthe leg to Meltrikx's knee. a second later they said: "ok try to stand." As meltrikx stood up the only difference he felt was that his right leg felt more stiff than normal. "now getsome rest. Dakathro and I are going to check on the west outpost." Takanuva said " Oh fine." said Meltrikx, "I gues I'll wait." but in his heart he was itching to get out and fight. Later as Takanuva and his war general Dakathro neared the western outpost, they noticed a strange sight. the Outpost was demolished.they noticed a toa of lightning crawling twords them. "they struck so swiftly leader." she said, "and they are comin-" but before she could finish her sentence a laser blast struck her in the back, and she toppled over, dead. as they looked up they saw a winged black figure on the horizon, her wrist cannon still smoking. " how nice. two more victims for Makuta Hera." she said before bounding forwards. Chapter 6 Lewa was anxious. Takanuva and Dakathro had been gone for three hours now and they had received no comunications from them. SAuddently, his pondering was interrupted by the hiss of a door opening. he looked around to see Daku coming in. "we've spotted a bogey on the radar sir, care to tak a look?" " very well." said Lewa already bored. Later in the radar room, Lewa watched a fleet of pyramidical looking Airships coming this way. " have you tried to make contact?" he asked " yes, but no reply." Daku responded. " HMMMMM. gather 364th company aqnd lets take a look." " yes sir." Daku said before running off. * * * later Lewa and his troops gatered at the landing platform.the airships silently landed, and opend the hatches. a tall silver colored being stepped out. " hello." said lewa."have you come to aid us in our struggle against the brotherhood of allied forces?" the being responded with a swipe from its staff that almost hit lewa " Oh, it's on." lewa growled as he stepped forward revving up his chain sword. He stopped however seeing the sight in front of him: Hundreds of millions of Necrons coming out of the airship, and headed right for him. Characters: Toa croakator, Toa Nikro, Meltrikx, Hera, Makuta Mezkili, Toa Nevtrix Toa Dakathro Necrons Category:Stories